


should’ve worshipped her sooner

by whatamidoingeven



Series: The Heavens Did Speak [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Persona Yuri Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamidoingeven/pseuds/whatamidoingeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is ridiculous. Chie can fight off thieves, can crack skulls with a well-placed kick, but can’t deal with a girl asking her out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	should’ve worshipped her sooner

**Author's Note:**

> written for Persona Yuri Week on tumblr, day 2- rarepair

“We should date.”

Chie almost spills her beer, “I’m sorry, what?”

“I said we should _date._ Are you really that old, Senpai? Already losing your hearing?”

“Oh, stop it. But, um- what brings this up?”

Rise shrugs. “I dunno. I just wanted to ask, I guess. And there’s no time like the present, right?”

“You’re drunk.” But Chie can see just as well as Rise can, and her cocktail is almost entirely full.

“Do you always get this flustered when girls ask you out?”

“No!” She’s never been a good liar. It’s a beneficial trait for a police officer to have. That’s what she tells herself, anyway.

There’s no way this is happening. Chie only agreed to go to the bar with Rise while she was in the city helping with a case to be nice. She’s never been attracted to the former idol, turned full-on pop star.

If Chie thought Rise was cute when she first joined the Investigation team, well, didn’t everyone? She was an idol- of course she was cute!

And if Chie has noticed Rise’s suggestively low cut top and too-short skirt, well, isn’t that why Rise wore them? To be noticed?

By…by Chie? Was _this_ a date?

Chie stares into her beer, hoping it might explain _something,_ anything, but of course it doesn’t. It’s kind of flat, anyway.

“Sure. If you’re so suave in the dating game, then why don’t you prove it?”

“B-because-“ Because she’s Rise’s senpai. Because she hasn’t seen Rise like that (not before tonight, not before she put the idea into Chie’s head). “-I have to work. That’s why I’m here. Work.”

“You’re not working now, are you? And I’m pretty sure you told me when I asked if you wanted to go out for drinks that you’ve been finished working before dinner every day you’ve been here?”

Shit. Shit. Chie can feel the blush creep on her face- but that’s easy enough to explain away, with the drinking and the bar itself and the heat of summer, though she knows Rise can see right through her, she’s _always_ seen right through her.

“C’mon, Senpai. Let’s do it. Unless you don’t want to, of course.”

“It’s- it’s not that! It’s-“ Too short notice. Chie didn’t pack any nice clothes for this trip, how is she supposed to make a good first impression and get this girl to like her and-

And she’s 25, and there’s no way she should be struggling this much with the idea of someone wanting to date her.

“Oh, Senpai!” And Rise grasps her chest and gasps. “You’ve never been on a date before, have you?”

“No! I have! I’ve been on a _ton_ of dates, I’ll have you know!” She’s been on a handful, and none with women. It’s amazing how long denial can last when you refuse to recognize it, when you drown out the sound of rumors and questions and ignore your own daydreams and emotions.

Rise rolls her eyes. “Whatever. You know you don’t have to impress me, right? _I’m_ asking _you_ out- obviously, I already like you. We’re friends, you know?”

Chie gulps. Her beer is getting warmer, but she doesn’t dare to drink it. And what can she say? Rise’s persona used to read people, and now she sees Chie like a painting, laid bare.

Her palms are sweating, and this is ridiculous. She can fight off thieves, can crack skulls with a well-placed kick, but can’t deal with a girl asking her out? A very talented, gorgeous, and above all else, smart and kind girl, who definitely shouldn’t be interested in her but most definitely is?

Rise leans on her elbows on the top of the table they’re sharing. “Kiss me.”

“Hu-wha? Where did that come from??”

“Can you do it? Even if you don’t want to go on a date?”

“Why would I want to kiss someone if I don’t want to date them?”

Rise shrugs.

Chie wishes she’d worn less layers. It’s too hot in this bar. There’s no AC or ventilation, it’s definitely a safety hazard.

Rise hasn’t moved. If anything, she’s smirking a little.

Don’t think, feel. That advice worked out pretty well in high school, but Chie wouldn’t dare follow it now. Too risky. Can’t do anything in the police force if it isn’t calculated beforehand, can’t move without knowing the potential outcomes of every situation, can’t-

Chie kisses her, and her mind stops running for the first time since Rise mentioned dating.

And it is _awesome._ Rise is good at it. If Chie’s mind wasn’t totally blank, it would probably be spitting out expletives. Or adjectives. Or expletives-as-adjectives, which doesn’t make a lot of sense, but is totally right, somehow.

When they break apart, Rise is smiling at her. “Wow, Senpai! I’m impressed.”

Chie’s still blushing, and in a brief panic realizes _they are in public_ and she quickly scans the room to see if anyone is reacting to them. But of course they aren’t, too preoccupied with their drinks and their company to even look their way. Aside from a glance or two, they blend right in.

“Although…” Chie’s only half-listening, still looking around. “…I think you might need a little more practice.”

And Rise’s pulling her collar, and kissing her, and kissing her.

* * *

 

The next morning, when Chie gets to the station and gets interrogated about what she’s doing hanging out in a bar with a famous celebrity, and what all these headlines about _Gal Pals_ mean, she decides she’s totally going to kill Rise for getting her into this mess.

Right after their date, of course.


End file.
